


4 + 1

by Youregonnahatemebaby



Category: Craig of the Creek (Cartoon)
Genre: Elders of the creek - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youregonnahatemebaby/pseuds/Youregonnahatemebaby
Summary: 4 times Mark likes David and 1 time David likes Mark
Relationships: Mark/David
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	4 + 1

1\. Gameboy  
It was another day where those three kids that just loved to bother them had come with another discovered item to question them about.  
Of course David took the lead on answering the kid's questions since Mark and Barry didn't really care.  
"Hark little warrior! What information doth thou seek?" David asked with his big, dumb, goofy smile as he approached the three children.  
"Elder David!" The little girl exclaimed as she kneeled and held out her hands to present a old and dirty looking gadget.  
"We seek knowledge on this ancient device," the girl said and David gingerly took the device from her tiny hands.  
David was always so gentle with what he touched and whenever his hands brushed Mark's own he couldnt help but notice how soft they were too.  
"Woah cool!" David exclaimed after examining the object a bit, "This is a gameboy!"  
"Its a 90s handheld device kids used to play video games on," David continued and then handed the toy back to the kids who stared at it in amazement.  
"Thanks Elder David!" The shorter boy yelled excitedly and then the trio left the elder's rock in a hurry. David waved goodbye with his bright smile and headed back to the table to sit down.  
Mark snuck a sneaky glance at David from behind his comic book.  
He was always so good with kids while Mark could barley stand them. David would be a great father one day if he decided to have kids. A blush rose on Mark's face as he countinued to stare at David and once he realized how creepy he probably looked he averted his eyes to focus back on his comic.

2\. Broken chair  
Somehow, due to his clumsy antics, David had broken his folding chair and now they would need to get a new one. But not today, Mark and Barry were too lazy to go to the store and David was always too nervous to go by himself.  
So, David was cursed to a day of sitting on the stone floor. Yeah, he did sit on the carpet but it was pretty thin and he had nothing comfortable to lean against.  
After about an hour or so of sitting on the cold, hard floor David seemed to have gotten pretty sick of it.  
Mark looked up from his comic to see the other boy looking down at him with pleading eyes.  
"Hey Mark, can I sit with you? The floor hurts," David whined.  
"David, theres not enough room on the bean bag," Mark scowled and narrowed his eyes at his friend.  
"Then can I just sit in your lap?" David asked innocently.  
"What! No!" Mark yelled alittle too loud, which earned him the questioning look of Barry. He could feel the heat rising on his face right now, hopefully the other two couldn't see it. God, David could be so naive sometimes.  
"Pweeeeassse?" David whined and gave him those classic puppy eyes.  
Mark avert his gaze as he weighed his options. Was this a joke or did a cute boy really want to sit in his lap? No, of course not. David just wanted a comfortable place to sit.  
He looked back up to see David's big puppy eyes still staring at him.  
"Arhg, okay whatever," Mark sighed, finally giving in.  
David gave a wide smile and immediately clambered onto Mark's lap to sit with his legs criss-crossed.  
"Ow, you almost poked out my eye with that helmet," Mark frowned and unconsciously took off the offending head peice and set it on the floor.  
"Oh, sorry," David said and shrunk in on himself as his fluffy hair was set free.  
Mark sucked in a breath as he realized he probably shouldn't have done that, but, admittedly the boy looked cute with his hair out.  
"Whatever, just let me read my comic," Mark huffed and held his comic back up to read but he honestly wasn't really paying attention to it.  
David sighed happily and leaned forward to snuggle into Mark's chest. Mark swore he was gonna melt.  
And way too quickly to be humanly possible, David was asleep against Mark.  
He looked up when he remembered there was another person in the room.  
Barry glared at him with a frown on his face. Whether it be because Barry was jealous that Mark had someone to cuddle with or jealous that it was specifically David he was cuddling with, he didn't know. But he loved rubbing things in his friend's face and he gave Barry a cocky smirk and stuck out his tounge at him. Barry stuck out his tounge back. 

3\. Clothes  
They didn't usually go out but it was a really hot day, and while the shade of the elder rock did keep them cool it didn't provide any defense against humidity.  
Mark had gone to the trading tree to get some ice pops but seeing how hot of a day it was, all the little gremlins of the creek had already sold em out.  
So, the elders decided that they would make the epic quest to a local ice cream place.  
They were all getting ready to go and Mark was momentarily occupied with counting all the change from his pockets. He should have enough for a medium cone of ice cream with no toppings.  
Once done counting he looked back up to see if his friends were also ready but he was not prepared for the sight he was about to see.  
There, in the middle of the elder's cave, David had pulled off his helmet to put on one of Mark's spare shirts. He had an unabashed smile on, like wearing his shirt was the most natural thing in the world.  
"David! Why are you wearing my shirt," Mark asked, irritated.  
"Well, the store has a no shirt no shoes policy so I'm just borrowing it," David smiled, hair falling in his face.  
"J-just give it to me when we get back," Mark sighed, trying to hide his embarrased stutter by pushing his glasses up with one finger.  
David went about counting his own money as Barry was also busy getting ready.  
Mark just watched him. They were both pretty similar in body type but Mark was a bit taller than David, so the borrowed shirt almost reached the other boy's knees. It was extremely adorable and Mark found himself unable to look away.  
"Are you ready to go?" Barry asked and slapped a hand on his shoulder and Mark tensed as he was snapped out of his trance.  
"U-uh yeah, let's uh go," Mark managed to say and the three left to begin their journey for ice cream.  
And, as David licked his icecream on the way back from the store (David had gotten strawberry icecream with rainbow sprinkles), Mark's own icecream started to melt as he could only pay attention to the cute boy wearing his slightly oversized t-shirt.

4\. Jealousy  
The elders three had decided to go to gamestop today to purchase some video games and plushies. Okay well, Mark and Barry were buying video games while David had gotten almost exclusively plushies. David loved plushies and his room was almost completely filled with them. Yeah, it was pretty cute but it was an expensive hobby. Though Mark shouldn't really judge since he loved to splurge on figurines and replica weapons.  
Mark was busy inspecting the merchandise in the store when David passed by him with a arm full of plushies and a happy smile on his face. He didn't have his helmet on and was wearing a DnD shirt (that wasn't Mark's this time). David was often too embarrassed to go to public places with his helmet on and without a shirt in fear of being judged. And honestly he looked pretty cute when he dressed "normally", as some people would call it. Mark would sometimes even see other people checking his friend out. And he didn't like that, but David never seemed to notice so he supposed it was fine.  
Speaking of David, Mark turned to look at him at the counter. Apparently he had picked out his share of plushies and was ready to pay but it looked like something was holding him up.  
It seemed like David was talking to the cashier and Mark took a few steps closer to listen, under the guise that he was looking at another shelf.  
"These are some pretty cute plushies," the cashier said as he picked up one and scanned the tag.  
"Yeah, that's why I like em," David smiled with that trademark buck toothed grin.  
"They're almost as cute as you," the cashier said with a wink to David before scanning another plushie.  
Alright it was settled, Mark was going to kill this guy.  
"Heh heh, thanks," David smiled, way too dense to pick up on the flirting.  
The dude looked like he was probably around their age but maybe a grade or so higher. Probably a senior. His name tag read 'Randy'. Wow, what a stupid name.  
"So sweetie, do you got a partner?" The cashier asked, now leaning a bit closer on the counter to get closer to David.  
"Uh like a partner in crime? I'm not a robber or anything," David chuckled, completely missing the point of the question.  
His clueless reaction should've made the cashier give up by now but apparently he just seemed to find it cute.  
"Here, take my number and call me sometime," the cashier smiled and he pulled out a peice of paper to hand to him.  
Before David could take it from his hands, Mark was there to push the offending peice of paper away.  
"He won't be needing that," Mark said with a glare towards the cashier.  
"Oh, is this you're boyfriend?" The cashier asked David, totally ignoring Mark's death stare.  
"You could do way better," Randy snickered.  
"Huh? Uh n-no he's n-" David began to stutter, looking up at Mark in confusion but immediately shut up when he felt him grab his hand.  
"Come on, let's go," Mark said and grabbed David's bag of plushies and slapped down a 20 on the counter.  
He let go of his hand and slung his arm around the shorter boy's shoulder so he could lead him towards the exit.  
Yeah, he didnt get to buy what he had come here for but it was worth it to stop that creep from hitting on David. 

+1 Fail  
God dammit, David had failed another one of his stupid English exams.  
His Grandma was gonna be so disappointed in him. He had tried so hard and studied as much as he could but still he had gotten another F. Just something about English made it so hard for him to grasp. He couldn't remember how to spell certain things, always got his words mixed up, and often had to re-read sentences 3 or 4 times to fully understand them. And to top it all off the exam was timed and his anxiety had skyrocketed the minute the timer had started, his shaking hands could barley hold the pencil.  
That's why David was currently curled up in a ball in the corner of the elder's cave.  
He had rushed there the second school had ended so no one could see him cry and so he wouldn't have to hand the bad test grade over to his grandma just yet.  
Mark and Barry weren't there yet, they usually went home after school to change, eat, finish homework or whatever they had to do after school. So, David felt safe to just sit in the Elder's cave and cry by himself. He should have some time before the others got there.  
Tears streamed down his face and he let out little hiccups as he stared at the paper clutched in his shaking hands.  
He was so preoccupied he didn't even notice or hear another person entering the cave.  
"David, are you okay?" He heard a worried voice and footsteps rush over to him. When he looked up, infront of him was a kneeling Mark.  
"Did you get bullied at school again? Are you hurt?" Mark asked and reached out a hand to touch the other boy but pulled it back as he seemed to decide against it.  
David couldn't answer as his throat was all choked up from crying.  
David just silently handed over the test with the big red F on it to Mark.  
"Oh," Mark whispered beneath his breath as he studied the test in his hands.  
Oh no. Now Mark probably thought he was so stupid and pathetic. Here he was, crying like a baby over some easy test he could never get right because he was so dumb.  
"Hey, hey, it's okay," Mark said when he heard the other boys shaky breaths rapidly increasing in panic.  
"I know how hard you studied for this test, its okay to be upset," Mark said softly, it was probably the most kindly he had spoken to him since, well, ever.  
Mark reached out a hand to cup David's face and wiped a thumb over his cheek to get rid of the tears there. David's lips trembled in response.  
"I know it's hard for you cause of your dyslexia and the English language is really weird," Mark countinued as he softly held David's face, who stared at him with big sad eyes.  
"We all struggle in certain subjects and the American learning system is crap," Mark said.  
"B-but I'm ju-just stupid, I'm a good for nothing that can't learn!" David sobbed again between stutters, fresh tears rolling down his face.  
"You get all As in math and art, you're not stupid, David," Mark said and despite the other's crying he still softly but firmly cupped his face.  
"Y-y-yeah but-" David was going to continue with his self hate speech but was soon cut off.  
"No buts David! You're not stupid and some dumb letter grade doesn't define you're intelligence!" Mark said sternly.  
David just stared at him for awhile as his sobs slowly ceased and a small smile broke out on his face. Mark smiled back alittle awkwardly in response. Mark usually didn't touch other people for prolonged periods of time and so intimately at that. David felt so lucky for Mark to break that rule just for him.  
And before Mark could blink David had rushed forward and knocked all the air out of Mark as he buried his head in his chest and gave him a big hug.  
Thankfully, Mark was able to keep his balance and did not fall over from the sudden impact.  
Mark chuckled nervously as the other boy continued to hug him and he lifted a hand to playfully ruffle his friend's hair.  
David gave his cute, childish giggle in response and if his head wasn't buried in Mark's chest he would've seen the harsh blush on said boy's face.  
"Thanks Mark," David mumbled into his friend's chest and he could feel him give a silent nod in conformation.  
Mark could be really annoying and bossy alot of the time but when you got past that tough exterior, he could be a genuinely kind person.  
That's what David loved most about him. He loved how he knew Mark wouldn't leave him like so many others had and he didn't think he was stupid. Yeah, he would insult him but they weren't genuine.  
David had spent his childhood with this boy and he honestly wouldn't mind if he spent the rest of his life with him.


End file.
